


盲从（《稚夜》番外，未完，ET，AU）

by treeandtreeisplant



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeandtreeisplant/pseuds/treeandtreeisplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文存档中文存档中文存档……_(:зゝ∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	盲从（《稚夜》番外，未完，ET，AU）

夜色由浓转淡，灯影势渐浅薄。

他垂下手，微凉的指尖滑过对方的大腿内侧，仿佛逗弄般，极轻极缓。埃尔隆德没有说话，只是肌肤上怕冷似地起了一阵细小的疙瘩。

多可爱啊，瑟兰迪尔得意地嘟囔着，跪坐在对方的身边，握住黑发爱人的膝盖分开了他的双腿。金发少年一边手下用力，一边抬眼窥探着对方的反应，但蒙住双眸的方巾遮去了年长者所有可能的表现，他只能瞧到那方巾边缘的针脚，像是被鼓动的风帆，随着对方的呼吸微微起伏。瑟兰迪尔耸耸肩，于是不再看对方的脸。他转而弯下腰，俯身用唇贴着那些小疙瘩，不是亲，也不是吻，只是单纯地贴着，沿着大腿内侧，一点一点向上爬行，像探索者接近那般小心翼翼，像古板者思考那般一丝不苟，以一种即轻又慢让人几乎发狂的速度向上辗行。

月光在窗棂上嘤嘤哼唱，不知名的萤虫振翅回旋，带着模糊的斑影，在逝去的清辉中坠落纷纷。

埃尔隆德抽吸了一声，大腿根处控制不住轻轻抽颤。金发少年兴奋地眨了眨眼，蹭着那些轻颤又往上滑了一寸，好奇地等待着对方的反应，可惜年长者用力吞咽了一口，开阖手指握紧双拳，除了那声意外的抽吸，便再没有发出其他声音。

真没劲。瑟兰迪尔扁了扁嘴，用脸贴着对方的腿，停了下来。接下来要做什么？他不知道。怎么样才能让对方反应不同与以往？他也不知道。窗外摇曳的树影传来哗啦哗啦的声响，瑟兰迪尔突然间觉得有些莫名其妙地泄气，于是干脆转过身，毫不在意地将脚斜架在对方的小腹上，枕着对方的腿躺了下来。

埃尔隆德略微支高腿，方便少年枕着舒服些，“好了，还要玩吗？很迟了，快去睡觉吧。”他扯了扯被缚在床架上的双手，“乖，过来帮我解开，去睡觉吧。”

“不要！”瑟兰迪尔不满地摇着脑袋拒绝了对方。他翻过身，悉悉碎碎地蠕动着，抱着对方的大腿狠狠地咬了一口，引得对方猛地冷抽，“和书上说的不一样，我不满意！”

“我不知道你看了什么，但书上的故事多半只是个故事。”埃尔隆德仍然没有放弃说服他，“你先下来，解开绳子，回去好好睡一觉。等到明天，一切就和书里一样了。”

“不对！你骗我！”瑟兰迪尔更加生气了，执拗地不肯接受，“每年你都是这样说的！说睡一觉就好了，说等到明天起来就好了。结果都是骗人的！不行！明天就是我的成年之日，明天我就满十六岁了，我再也不会相信你了。之前说好的！你要让我做到最后！”

“瑟兰迪尔……”埃尔隆德无奈地长叹一声，再度扯了扯被紧缚的双手，只得沉默不语。

该做什么呢？金发少年将下巴搁在对方的腿上，没了主意，他捏着自己的发丝无聊地搔弄着贴着脸边的那半寸紧绷着的肌肤。又是一阵细小的疙瘩，粉红的，脆弱的，像是感应他的发丝的召唤般，在埃尔隆德的大腿内侧缓缓浮起。可瑟兰迪尔再也没有去亲吻的心情了，他犹豫了一阵，巴着对方的腿打了个滚，转了个方向，爬到黑发爱人的身上。

“瑟兰迪尔？”

“我要摸摸你的肚子，你不许笑。”

“嗯。”

金发少年自然而然地用臀部辗过对方的腰胯，跨坐而下。他低下头合拢手指，微微用力，拇指挤压黑发爱人的腰线，由腰侧滑向腹间，顺着肌肉的纹理回旋揉压，逐步下游。埃尔隆德在他的抚慰下舒缓地叹着气，摇晃着腰部配合着少年的举动。是真的舒服？还只是纯粹的配合？瑟兰迪尔不知道。他偷偷地瞅了埃尔隆德一眼，有一丝后悔把对方的眼睛给蒙上了。要是在以往，那双灰色的眼睛总是注视着自己，他看着这双眼睛看了这么多年，只消一眼就能辨出对方是真心高兴还是假意生气。可要是在以往，埃尔隆德是绝对绝对不会同意他的这些举动，他总是管着自己，束着自己，这也不许，那也不让。虽然对于外人，埃尔隆德总是大方地承认自己是他的爱人，可瑟兰迪尔知道，这么多年所谓的爱人也不过是每天轻碰额头的早安吻和晚安吻。爱人之间到底该做些什么呢？他真的没了主意。

瑟兰迪尔灰心极了，鼓着嘴，一肚子的不满。他向后仰去，垮下身子摊手摊脚地躺在埃尔隆德支起的双腿上。他无意识地用小指指甲刮挠着对方的肚脐边缘，不轻不重地勾划着，从左边划到右边，又从右边划向左边，游戏似地往来反复。这只不过是他不甘心的举动，但手下爱人的喘息节奏却由此渐渐起了变化。愈来愈深，愈来愈重。在他每次凑近的时候都急骤地变快，在他每次远离的时候都遗憾地放缓。

“舒服吗？”瑟兰迪尔好奇地又刮了刮对方的肌肤。

埃尔隆德受不了般地皱起了眉，喉咙滑动，发出了一声模糊的鼻音。“很舒服。好了。乖。快下来。解开绳子。”黑发年长者大力抽着气，仍在试图保持清醒。可惜这逐渐困难，他的每一句话语都变成了简短的字词，每一处停顿都带上了古怪的颤音。理智与情感同室操戈，欲望与镇静相伴相煎。

“不要！”瑟兰迪尔并没有发现对方的异样，倒是对自己的发现了充满了新奇，他复而再三地刮挠着对方的肚脐，满意地听着那越来越深重的呼吸。他沉浸在自己能掌控一切的美妙中，生机勃勃，自在昂扬。多棒啊。不同于十六年间埃尔隆德的每一次包容，每一次退让，这美妙是由他亲自争得的，虽然短暂，但也切实。少年趴在对方的胸前，摇晃着那被拉高缚于头顶的双手，搂着埃尔隆德的脖子耍赖，“我没同意，不能解开。”他继续俯身到黑发爱人的耳边，搂着对方的脖子。该做什么呢？他转眼想了想，突然张开嘴，一口咬住对方的耳垂。埃尔隆德含糊不清地摇晃着头，不知道对此是不赞成还是不满意。

“不许反对！”金发少年撅嘴咬着耳垂含了片刻，见对方的反应渐渐平淡，便又没了下一步的打算。到底应该做什么啊！得意如潮水黯淡消退，挫败趾高气扬地再度掌控心湖，他趴在埃尔隆德的身上，拨弄着爱人胸前的突起，烦躁地近乎愤怒了。和书里说得不一样！但他不愿承认自己的失败，不愿请教下一步做法。我要让埃尔隆德大吃一惊！保证大吃一惊！他暗暗下着决心。可该做什么呢？他嘀嘀咕咕地盘算着，他又没了主意，只是无意识地掐着手中的突起。

瑟兰迪尔气哼哼地没完没了地琢磨着，埋在埃尔隆德的颈间摩挲着脸颊。他很是不痛快，但又无从求解，只得独生闷气自寻烦恼。真麻烦，他咋着舌，把手按在对方的小腹上，呆怔怔地游走着。我需要指点，我需要步骤，我需要有人告诉我怎么做。他咬了咬牙，撑着对方想要再度支立起身子。但我不要向别人请教！身后有什么硬块阻止了自己的举动，那硬块顶着自己，卡着自己，宛如有生命般随着自己的挪动渐渐胀大，即炙烫，又不安。瑟兰迪尔不解地扭腰蹭了蹭，回身一看，发现黑发爱人贴身衣物的前端已经鼓起了一大块，深色的布料像是被水洇湿了一般，颜色暗得发黑。他纳闷地用手指勾勒着那鼓胀布料的轮廓，把玩着那深沉的颜色。好烫好硬，一种不可抑制的嘈杂的骚动在手下酝酿，那样汹涌，那样狂热，仿佛即将燃烧而起。

但是是什么呢？

他不知道。没有人曾经告诉过他。

瑟兰迪尔舔舔唇，犹犹豫豫，不知道接下来该做些什么。天快要亮了，他努力争取了这一晚上的自由，结果却一事无成。他恼怒地抓了抓身后的硬挺，不耐烦地搓揉了几下，感到很失望。

要是自己再聪明些再成熟些就好了，他努力压制心里那股渐渐增长的气馁之情。前世记忆的片段在脑海深处隐隐浮现，那个泰然自若，淡定从容的自己让瑟兰迪尔更加生气。那个自己总能化解困境，那个自己总是消去难题。但那个不是我！他狠狠地磨着牙。总之与我无关！他甩着脑袋对此嗤之以鼻。

“瑟兰迪尔。”

黑发爱人的轻唤让他再度将注意力转回对方的身上，他缓过神，将那个即是自己又不是自己的身影驱逐出脑海，“怎么了？”

“下来吧。乖。”

瑟兰迪尔鼓着嘴，没有回答，也不想回答。他不愿承认失败，然而失败却近在咫尺。他如此渴望成功，可惜成功只是空中楼阁。埃尔隆德为什么要赶走自己呢？他眨了眨眼，泛滥的潮意涌上眼底。埃尔隆德为什么不喜欢自己呢？他吸着鼻子揉了揉眼，觉得眼前更加模糊了。他们一起度过了十六年，从他懂事起就再也没有分开过，但埃尔隆德从来没有明确地表示过喜欢自己。在他胡闹，在他任性，在他生气的时候，黑发的年长者只是摸摸他的头，拍拍他的肩就结束了。虽然对方从来没有拒绝过自己，总是包容自己，安慰自己，但他不想要这种表面的敷衍，他想让埃尔隆德真正地、发自内心地喜欢自己，他想让埃尔隆德多亲亲自己，不是那种轻碰额头的亲吻，是那种情侣间的亲吻。虽然他还不知道情侣间的亲吻是怎么样的，但肯定不是每天早上埃尔隆德印在他额头上的那种亲吻。

就像前世的那个湖边晚上的亲吻……模糊的片段如同被揿入水底的皮球，转眼又不依不饶浮出水面。多可悲啊，他有千万种想法，多可悲啊，他却找不到一个解决办法。

窗外的天空由灰转蓝，隐约的亮光映照出群山黑沉沉的边缘。天快亮了，他马上就十六岁了，可现实还是乏味地一成不变。多可悲啊。瑟兰迪尔觉得很疲倦，整个人懒洋洋的，提不起劲。他偷偷地打了个呵欠，蜷起身子团在埃尔隆德的胸前。

“瑟兰迪尔？”对方发现了他的沉默。

金发少年合起双膝蹭着对方，在爱人的胸前晃动着脑袋，带着不满的鼻音，意识不清地嘟囔着，“我没允许，不许解开，不许……”埃尔隆德又叹了一口气，不再说话。他以为对方同意了自己，正安心地想要阖眼休息，对方却突然架起双腿，抬起腰胯托高少年。瑟兰迪尔被这意外一颠，吓了一跳，一时忘了反应，几乎滚了下来。他慌忙俯身搂着对方维持平衡，嘟着嘴正想抱怨，却见着埃尔隆德竟扯下了绑着双手的绳条，反身而起捉住他细瘦的手腕，像捉着一只迷糊困顿的鸟儿般，一把将他压在自己的身下。

“哇！你赖皮！”少年猛然惊醒，他扑腾着双手大叫着，“不行不行！明明说好听我的！你赖皮！不行！起码眼罩不能解开！”

埃尔隆德无奈地长叹一声，“天快亮了，你再不去睡，明天就起不了身了。”

“起不了就起不了！”他看见爱人紧绷的嘴角，急忙换了一句，“你亲我一下，我就去睡。”

“什么？”

“你亲我一下，我就去睡觉。我保证，只要你亲我一下，一下就好。”

“说到做到？”

“说到做到！”他想了一会，又提了一个要求，“但是要亲在嘴上，不能亲在额头上。我已经成年了，不是小孩子了。你不能老是把我当成小孩子对待。”

埃尔隆德犹豫了，捉着少年的腰，没有说话。

是不同意吗？瑟兰迪尔紧张地眨了眨眼。又要被拒绝了吗？他揪着对方垂下的发丝暗暗担扰。

“可以，”许久之后，埃尔隆德终于下定了决心，“但我蒙着眼，看不见你在哪，亲到哪里算哪里。而且，你得先帮我看看，天亮了吗？”

“已经亮了。”他说了个不大不小的谎，伸手重新扶正对方脸上遮着眼睛的方巾，摸了摸黑发爱人的鼻梁，“你看不见没关系，我来引导。”他怕对方后悔，慌慌张张地又添了一句，“只要亲一下，我就乖乖听话，我保证。”

埃尔隆德支着胳膊抽起手，沉默地点点头。遮蔽他眼睛的方巾宛如海鸟的翅膀，随着举动，在他的颧骨上方扑腾抖动。

年长者的应许让少年有了片刻的雀跃。我一定要让他认认真真地亲亲我！金发少年握住对方的手腕，将那只大手按在自己的脸上。晨风钻入室内，送来轻拂和花香。埃尔隆德五指舒展，小心翼翼地将手覆盖在瑟兰迪尔的脸，宛如对待珍宝般，从上到下，缓缓摸索。

“我的额头，我的眼睛，你摸的出来吗？”少年轻轻呵着气，兴致勃勃地介绍着。他不困了，虽然脑袋还是有些昏昏沉沉的，但起码不再像刚才那么困了。

摸着自己的脸大手逐渐往下，摩挲着他的眉骨，拨弄着他的睫毛。真棒啊，瑟兰迪尔扶着对方的手腕偷偷地叹息着，这只手从小将他带大，牵过他，抱过他，帮他拭去泪水，给他梳扎发辫，但这样亲昵地抚摸他，却还是第一次。真棒啊。他沉浸在这温柔的抚摸中，像是沉浸在最酥软最甜美的棉花糖里，无边无际，快乐地几乎要飘起来。

“我的鼻子，我的脸，我的嘴……”

他不自觉地抬起腰，轻颤着想要更多。更多什么？他不知道，只是有一种莫名其妙的空虚，一种莫名其妙的渴求，宛如相伴相生的藤蔓，揪着他，缠着他，将他拖拽沉没，无以往复。更多什么呢？手指沿着脸部的轮廓缓缓滑下，最终停留在他的下巴处，轻轻地捏了捏。要亲我了吗？他合着眼迷迷糊糊地期待着，微张嘴，屏气不敢呼吸。但轻捏自己的手指却没有停顿，打了个转，沿着下巴调头上行。别离开呀，瑟兰迪尔皱着眉不耐地扭了扭腰，正想抗议，对方的两只手指却顺着张开的嘴，没有招呼，突然滑入他的口中。

“嗯……”手指先是摩挲着他的犬齿，刮了刮那个可爱的小突起，接着轻按牙床，顺着牙槽，从外往里，向内滑动。少年哼哼唧唧地含着对方的手指，恶作剧地舔了一下。对方一震，没有离开，反倒两指交错，捏起他不老实的舌尖，惩罚般地缠绕搅动，把玩戳揉。

“嗯⋯⋯”原先只是食指和中指的游戏，不知道什么时候，连拇指也挤了进来。三根手指开阖搅动，迫得少年合不上嘴，只能微扬起头，配合这个游戏。手指越插越深，拇指顶拨舌尖，食指蹭刮牙龈，中指推挤上颚，三指合力，压着他的舌，几乎深探到了他的喉间。

“嗯……”他很难受，几乎喘不过气，但反复搅弄的手指却让他发不了声。堵在喉间的硬块来回抽插流连忘返，揉捏舌头的手指轻拽慢捻没有停止。埃尔……埃尔……少年在心里哭叫着，泪水不断沁出，挡住了他的视线，模糊了他的脸颊，水光之中到处一片黏糊糊、乱糟糟。停下来……看看我……手指全无反应，宛如最严酷的法官，宣判着之前恶作剧的错误，一边继续侵入一边转圈翻搅。

“嗯⋯⋯”指间的厚茧磨蹭着娇嫩的内壁，透明的津液沿着麻痹的下颚缓缓流下。少年被勾得拱起腰，不受控制地轻轻打颤。

无法抑制的喘息随着粘腻的鼻音拖曳而出。体内像是有团火在燃烧，疯狂可怖的、从未感受过的，灼热而又浓烈，仿佛顷刻之间就要将他撕裂吞噬。

好难受……瑟兰迪尔哭得更凶了，细腰颤抖得几乎折断。埃尔……埃尔……他摇着脑袋，踢打着对方，看看我……快看看我……那手指仿佛永不满足的饕餮怪兽，想要从他身上索取无尽的报酬，毫不留情地蹂躏着他的口舌。

埃尔……

他的脚终于踢到了对方。

埃尔……

手指迅速拔出，空气猛然灌入，瑟兰迪尔咳呛着翻过身，蜷成一团瑟瑟发抖，干呕不止。

“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”埃尔隆德一把将他捞起，抱坐在自己的腿上，亲吻他潮湿纠缠的睫毛，扶着他的背轻拍安抚。

“不要、不要手指，我讨厌。”瑟兰迪尔上气不接下气地抽噎，哭得稀里哗啦，整张脸比小花猫更像小花猫。“我要你亲亲我，我不要用手指亲我。”

“对不起。再也不会了。”对方紧紧地抱着他，摸摸他张开的嘴唇，再三确认。

他缩在年长者的怀里，蹭着对方的胸口，缓了口气。他小心翼翼地斜眼偷瞄对方的手臂，搂着自己的手臂看起来坚实又可靠，不再那么可怕了，就连刚才发生的一切那些被玩弄的恐惧也如同一场诡异的迷梦，在晨风中渐行渐远，消散无影。是错觉吧，他垂下眼又打了个呵欠。但新的奇怪的感觉在他的体内缓缓升起，酸麻痒涩，搅得他左右不适，“埃尔，我很难受。”

“哪里？”

“这里。”少年再度把那只手拉下，按在自己的股间。

对方的大手在他的引导下缓缓地盖住他的下体，没有动，只是单纯地盖在上面。

“动一下么⋯⋯”他难耐地蹭蹭。

“不行，我看不见，会伤到你。”亲吻倒是准确无误地落在少年的锁骨上。先是用唇轻轻地抵着，然后舌尖滑了过来，一点一滴慢慢舔吮。带着纯洁的虔敬，踩着轻飘的舞步，沿着锁骨，缓缓蠕动。瑟兰迪尔更加难受了，他像是瞧着水塘里灵活自在的鱼儿的小猫一样，看得见，却得不到。伸手去勾，发现只是水光幻境，真是惨兮兮，泪巴巴。

“动一下么……”他泫然欲泣。

拇指顺着腹股沟的低凹处滑动搔弄，像是羽毛刮拂，缓慢又迟疑。其他四个手指隔着空气虚握着中心，纹丝不动。如同最谦恭的忠仆，最谨慎的家臣，没有命令绝不跨越雷池一步。是淡定的忍耐，是轻浮的拒绝。

“动一下么。”欲望在他的体内蜿蜒爬行，渴求在他腹间纠结咆哮。灼热的炽痛烧得他喘不过气来。瑟兰迪尔甚至开始想念刚才那玩弄自己口舌的手指，那么灵活，那么有力，“求你了，就动一下下么。”

“我看不见。”埃尔隆德抵着少年的肩，微微地摇着头，在他的脖子上落下一个又一个啄吻，“我不知道你在说什么。”他撤开手，沿着少年裸露的大腿内侧游移巡走，像是算计好了一般，每一下轻抚，每一次揉捻，都完美地避开了对方已经处于半勃起状态的欲望，听凭任凭无所谓之的抗拒挣扎。

“埃尔……”少年终于哭出来了，他一把扯下对方眼前的方巾，迫不及待地拥着对方，“看看我……”灰色的眼睛闪动着漆黑的光泽，温柔地注视着他，驱散了那些朦胧蒸腾的痛苦纠结。他可以看见自己的小小的身影，倒映在那灰色的湖泊中。

“埃尔，摸摸我……”

“来，转过身。”

飘忽的亲吻落在发丝上，撑起稚嫩身子的手臂坚实有力。埃尔隆德摆弄玩具般重新调整了瑟兰迪尔的坐姿。他从后方抱着少年，让他的背贴着自己的胸，双腿岔开架在自己的膝上。他那宽厚的肩包裹了少年纤细脆弱的身子，少年温暖而切实的重量沉甸甸地压在他的腿上。他轻啄着少年的小巧白嫩的耳垂，舔咬着他肩上细碎淡色的雀斑。

“乖，把腿再打开一些。”

少年羞怯地摇晃着腰肢，听话地敞开双腿。

黑发年长者伸手握住少年的欲望，手指上下撸动，耐心地对待着手中温驯的对象。他的指尖沿着褶皱的边缘微微蹭拭，指腹紧贴柱体的肌肤缓缓推动，手掌包裹根部的囊袋轻轻挤压。少年哆嗦着，细腰轻颤，双手情不自禁伸到后面，摸着年长者的脸，无力想要寻找依靠。

“快一点……”

撸动的节奏逐渐加快，揉捏转圈，时轻时重，揉擦抽动，忽上忽下。手指扣环，攥着欲望轻弹重捏。少年从没有受过这样的刺激，像猫舔，像虫咬，像世界所有的感官都奔涌集中到了他的胯下，在翻腾，在呼啸。身后有坚硬的贲张深抵着他，身前有作乱的手指拉扯着他，快感一波波袭来，犹如飓风席卷着细腰，战栗一道道击越，仿佛雷电解放了四肢。少年招架不住这近乎激烈的抚慰，他摇晃着脑袋，紧紧抓住手下的一切，靠在黑发爱人的怀里浑身打颤。晨景温柔弥漫，微风舒缓吹拂，但他什么都看不见，什么都不知晓，好似一个无忧无虑的云雀，被握在一双温柔的大手中，他所有的世界，他所有的一切，有且仅由这双大手赋予、开拓。一个倏忽推捏，快感急窜而上，如光似电，沿着背脊，窜过身体，劈开了混沌不清的世界，直冲光辉堂皇的终极。少年尖叫着，脖颈绷紧后仰，下腹痉挛抽搐，一阵白浊喷溅而出，打湿了下体和对方的手指。金色的发丝随着颤抖铺陈散开，带着破晓的光泽，像是一个迷离的幻梦，娉婷在黑发爱人的肩畔。

“舒服吗？”埃尔隆德擦去手上的爱液，一边亲吻少年汗湿的鬓角，一边整理纠乱的发丝。

瑟兰迪尔仿佛整个人被溶解了一般，呼吸紊乱急促，摊在对方的怀里说不出话，只能细细地喘息着，慢慢点头。

“好了，舒服了就快睡觉吧。天都已经亮了。”埃尔隆德抱起对方，拥着他一同躺回床上，拉起毯子盖住。

“埃尔……埃尔……”少年全身发软，他陷入了一种潮湿的沮丧的情绪之中。宣泄后的空虚困住了他，一个尴尬的灰暗的念头钻入了他的脑海。

“嗯？”埃尔隆德用鼻尖磨蹭着他的鬓角，轻轻地啄吻着他的眼眉。

“你还没有亲亲我。”

绵长的细吻依言落到了他的唇角，濡湿着边缘，慵懒而又缓慢地碾磨着他稚气的唇瓣。

“你是不是不喜欢我？你是不是不爱我？”空虚感无以往复，如潮水倾覆，压着他几近窒息。窗外雀鸟唧唧喳喳兴奋啼鸣，吵得他更加难受。

“为什么这么说？”埃尔隆德将他捞入怀里，舔去眼角沁出的泪水。

“你为什么从来没有认真亲亲我？你是不是不爱我？”

“乱说话。”他张嘴衔着他的下唇，包裹吮吸。呼吸缠着呼吸，唇瓣叠着唇瓣。灵舌撬开紧闭的重锁，越过层叠的峰峦，钻进舒适的里内，温柔而又耐心地邀请对方一同舞蹈。勾缠吸啜，舔绕挑弄。柔若丝绒，轻似流云，美好地几乎让他落泪。

“你是不是不爱我，只爱他？”他摇着脑袋避开对方的吮吻，“上回……上回路过湖边神殿的时候，只是路过而已你却特地多停留一晚。我看到你，我看到你……”沮丧鼓起迷离的冷风，失落吹皱忧郁的湖面，“我看到你去给那个神坛献花。明明已经破败坍塌没人理睬了，你还特地去献花，去清扫。我跟在你的身后，我看到你坐在湖边的石阶上发呆，到了半夜才回来……”曙光无法照穿闷闷不乐的晦暗，前者意气风发，后者却深重沉积，“我发现你还保留着身为神侍的发饰，那个发饰明明在卸任的时候就要被烧掉……你其实不爱我吧，你其实真正爱的是他吧……”

“瑟兰迪尔！你在乱说什么！”

“是不是因为我只是普通人，没有法力，所以你不喜欢……”身体气势汹汹地发泄着不满，双手强硬地紧抱对方不放，指甲凶狠地扣着爱人的后背刮挠，脑袋埋在胸前不肯离去。那个他不是他！他不承认！“我不许你不喜欢我！你只能喜欢我！你必须喜欢我！”

有人伸手揉乱了他的长发，“我当然喜欢你。”有人轻拍他的后背，“我爱你，在我生命的每一天。从来都没有你和他的差别，你和他从始至终都是同一个人。你不会相信，真正担心的是我。你还年轻，充满活力，从小就有那么多人爱慕你，喜欢你，即便受挫即便被拒绝也不依不饶地非要向你表达爱意。我想给你无限的可能，我想让你自由选择，但我又惧怕你选择的未来中没有我。我从不在同一处停留过多的时间，我害怕你会爱上别人而要求离开。每天晚上看着你沉睡的面容我都不可自拔，因为只有那时候的你才是真正只属于我的你。只能被我一人所见，只能被我一人拥有。”

“埃尔……”

“我会满足你的任何要求，我会服从你的任何意愿。你要什么，你要多少，我都会盛在盘中托手献上。但我绝不会允许你离开。你是我的，专属我一人的，不论你是神族还是人类，都是我一人的，只能是我一人的。”

“埃尔……”

“永远、永远不许离开。”黑发爱人一字一顿地说着，紧紧地抱着他，像是要把他揉入自己的怀里似地紧紧地抱着他。

“不会、不会离开。你是我的，是我的。”少年仰起头，贴着对方的唇，小小声地嚅嗫着，“进来……”词语自然而然地从舌尖滑出，他不明白这是什么意思，他又好像完全明白了这是什么意思，“进来……我要你进来……”

“不行。”

“为什么！”

“瑟兰迪尔，”埃尔隆德无奈地长叹一声，这是他今晚的第几次叹息？他记不清了。“你今天是第一次，第一次就进入太勉强了。”他托起他的脸，轻轻地咬着那精致的下巴，“还有机会，我们可以慢慢来。”

“慢慢来？你还愿意慢慢来？”少年又恢复了嚣张的活力，他吊起眼，透过眼底朦胧的水光凶横地盯着对方。“你真的愿意慢慢来？”他毫不客气伸手按住对方胯下的硬挺，甚至还手下用劲抓了两下，“要是我命令你你听不听？我命令你，上了……”

“我”字还没说出口，一阵天旋地转，他直接被对方一把按在床上。

“埃尔？”

对方的灰眼睛不知道什么时候已经黑得发亮，像曜石一般在晨光中灼灼闪烁，“你知道，我永远不会拒绝你。我追随您的脚步，听从您的吩咐，您的意愿就是我的使命。”他垂下头，亲吻自上而下，蜻蜓点水般落在他的额间，他的眼角，他的鼻梁，最后停在他的唇上。缓缓地，慢慢地吮磨舔舐，“您是我的明辉，您是我的泽光。您指引，我跟随。永不退缩，永不背弃。”

“埃尔……”这是神侍的誓言，可他早已不是神祗，蓬勃的爱意在他的胸口燎烧，“我……”

“我爱你。”

浓烈的吻堵住了他的唇，灵活的舌撬开了他的齿。和以往不同的吻，剧烈得令人窒息，热情得无处逃避。吮吻变换角度，刺激着敏感娇嫩的上颚，纠缠着害羞摇摆的小舌，毫不在意地在那肿胀的双唇上啃出一点点淡色斑淤，置若罔闻地挤入那细小的喉间勾出一阵阵颤栗深喘。

“嗯嗯嗯……”他仰着头，合不上嘴，舌头被吮着酸麻无力，肺部像要爆炸一般呼呼刺痛。但远没有结束，对方突然坐起身，扶着他的腰将他整个人托高悬空。“嗯嗯嗯……”瞬间的失衡让他下意识地伸腿缠住对方。

潮湿的吮吻带着滑腻的感觉，从嘴边滑向颈间。他被对方捏住后颈，被迫高昂起头，宛如献祭一般，送出自己的脖颈。少年的喉结微微突起，像是一个隐秘的符号，随着每一次的喘气吞咽，上下滑动。一个微痛的咬噬落在他的喉结上，先是被含住，被细细吮吸，接着又被双齿叼着，随着他的吞咽滑动在脖间啧啧地恣意啃咬，像是要咬下般用力，像是要吞噬般深切，细嫩的肌肤上被印刻出一道微红的齿痕，鲜明又触目。

“埃尔……痛……”他顺从地搂着对方，不敢吸气，也不敢呼气。对方离开了他的脖颈，留下了一道粘腻的水痕。黑发爱人将手伸到他的后背，一下一下慢慢摩挲，托着他的腰再度将他放回了床上。身后棉布的触感让他有了片刻的安慰，但离开自己的体温又让他惊慌失措。微凉的轻风从两者之间穿过，多情的阳光渲染了窗沿墙角。他挥着手要抓住对方，“别离开我……”

“永不。”

衣物被剥去，双手被捏住拉高，亲吻再度回到了他的唇间。他闭着眼，满足而喟喟，但自己的身子却更加渴求。渴求光，渴求电，渴求爱，渴求充实。热浪涌满了全身，欲望伸张着主权。用力点，再用力点！占有我！弄坏我！他难耐地弓起腰，蜷起脚趾，磨蹭着对方。他摇晃了两下，自己的欲望再度被一只手握住。

年长者用一只胳膊搂着他，另一只手握着他的幼小的灼热的中心缓缓滑动，指茧磨蹭着嫩皮上的褶皱，带来无法言语的刺激。他哆嗦着，颤抖着，像是被对方捏在手中的萤虫，无处可逃，无路可退，只能摊着身子任凭对方揉捏翻弄。

“唔唔唔……”欲浪层层叠叠，他被那沸腾的激越的浪潮簇拥、拍打、粉碎，“啊啊……唔……”至高上升，至极宣泄，攀爬过世界的顶峰，触碰到天堂的边缘，最终飘悠悠地沉沦在对方赋予的快乐之中。

少年被高潮后的恍惚所控制，脑海里一片空白，只得大张着嘴吸着气。年长者乘机提着他的腰，想把他翻过来。

“不要，不要！”瑟兰迪尔挣扎着拒绝了。

“转过来，不然你会受伤。”

“不要，我要你看着我。只能看着我！”

埃尔隆德摸了摸他的脸，犹豫了一阵，点点头同意了。他跪立在少年的上方，没有停顿，伸手插入少年的膝下，向上抬起拉开。少年的腰被迫悬空，他那可伶身体的最隐秘最娇嫩的部分被毫无遮掩地暴露在视线之下。瘦小苍白的臀部轻颤着，从未被进入过的后穴微微翕动，像在邀请般，即害羞，又热情……

黑发爱人把少年的双腿压下折起，叠在他的胸前。少年柔软的身子乖顺地任凭年长者随心所欲地举动。

“埃尔……”少年不知所措地一下一下抽着气，两眼迷离，说不出别的，仿佛一只无助的幼崽，只会含糊地默念爱人的名字。“埃尔，埃尔……”

“我在这里，”黑发爱人贴着他的耳边低语。他张开双指，按着他的腿，顺着他胫间的细毛沿着大腿根处向下滑去。

 

————————TBC————————


End file.
